


the end is where we start

by thewatch



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewatch/pseuds/thewatch
Summary: When Hugh needs a place to go as his marriage comes to an end, there's one place he ends up.Culmets Week prompt "I found you/you found me" plus there's a bit of feeling cold and cuddling.





	the end is where we start

It had been a spur of the moment decision. The row had escalated from what, Hugh wasn't even sure, the familiar and painful feeling rising in him as they seemed to repeat the same words as last time. The exchange as predictable as it was gut wrenching. He felt as if he was watching the exchange from outside himself, hearing himself say things that didn't seem to make sense anymore, as confusion and sadness filled him. 

How had they even reached this point? That this felt more routine than being happy, then suddenly Hugh felt all the fight rush out of him. Not wanting to do this again as a calm realisation spread through him. Going on instinct as he got up and grabbed his jacket and keys, shoved his feet into shoes and walked out the door. It wasn't late quite yet but it would be soon, the light already starting to fade as Hugh walked down the street from his front door, not even knowing where he was going to go, so long as he kept moving away from the mess of things behind him.

It wasn't long of course before the rain that had been threatening all day finally made an appearance. Settling into a steady downpour, soaking everyone caught in it. The jacket Hugh had grabbed wasn't much help and he was soon thoroughly wet through. The idea of going back never surfaced. Hugh was beginning to think of trying to find some shelter, an All-Night cafe perhaps, before remembering he hadn't grabbed his wallet before leaving.

A street sign came into view, catching his eye, trying to orient himself and the familiar name brought a flash of recognition. If he remembered right, Paul lived around here.  
It had been a month maybe, since he had seen him last at Michael's BBQ. He had attended solo and ended up having probably the nicest time he had had in months. Mostly chatting to Paul as they caught up, not having seen each other for a little while before that. He had always clicked with Paul, with even their differing interest's creating good conversation between them. 

Finding himself walking along the street, trying to remember exactly which one was Paul's house from when he had last dropped him off, the tiniest of sparks had begun to grow. Maybe this was where he needed to be, that finding Paul’s front door was the most right decision he could possibly make. 

Then he saw it. Lights were on downstairs as he came closer and made his way to the front door. He hesitated, feeling a flash of guilt at disturbing Paul but he couldn't go back now. Finally pressing the bell as he waited, seeing the shadow of movement inside. Then the door was opening and Paul's curious then surprised face was before him.  
Everything seems to become something of a slow moving blur after that. Paul's concerned face as he pulls Hugh inside, saying his name in worry. Gripping Paul’s warm hand as he follows him upstairs and is ushered into his bathroom with some warm dry clothes and a towel to take a hot shower. 

The light in the bathroom, the sound and feel of the water and the warmth help to settle something inside of Hugh that’s been aching and lost. The pain and sadness is still heavy on him, but he is in a place that feels safe, for now at least. The part of him that had still needed to make decisions and take care of himself is finally released. Once dry and dressed, he feels dazed, the enormity of everything still waiting to fully land as he eats the hot soup and coffee at Paul’s table, once he's back downstairs. Then words falling in a jumble from him as he tries to explain what he's only just now coming to accept. Paul's warm arms strong around him as he presses his face into his chest, gripping him gratefully.

He falls asleep quickly once he's tucked in by Paul, exhausted. The weight of his new future still waiting to settle on him. For now though he can finally sleep. Warm, safe and protected as the rain still falls outside.

~~

The sound of his door bell going late that evening was unexpected. Paul didn't get many visitors outside of a few close friends and the regular post and none of them were likely this time of night. He had been enjoying the sound of the storm outside as he got through some of his stack of reading. It was not anything he had expected when he opened the door. Hugh, soaked and shivering on his door step, looking lost and a little devastated. 

"Hugh? What’s happened? Get in here, come on." Reaching out to grip his arm and pull him inside. The shaky “hey” he gets from Hugh is all he needs to hear. Gently taking charge he helps Hugh peel his jacket off and hangs it in the hall over some newspaper to start dripping dry, takes his shoes and socks to do the same. Taking Hugh's hand, Paul leads him upstairs to the bathroom, sits him down on the toilet seat while he gets a sweater and trousers for him and a towel. 

Kneeling down in front of Hugh, touching his knee gently to speak to him Paul hopes Hugh can take in that whatever has happened, he will be safe and welcome here. "Hugh, take a hot shower ok, to warm up. Take as long as you want and I'll be downstairs when you're ready all right?" Waiting until he got a faint nod and a quiet "Thanks" in response. 

Squeezing his knee before standing, Paul retreated, already thinking about what to feed Hugh once he was ready. Hovering at the bottom of the stairs until he hears the shower start, he sorts out Hugh's coat and shoes properly to dry as best they can, before heading to the kitchen to decide what would be best to feed Hugh. Something simple and warm to help keep out the cold. 

He had never seen Hugh like that before, looking lost and so sad. Something serious must have happened but he wasn’t going to speculate. That was for Hugh to share if and when he felt ready. Meanwhile Paul would do everything he could to look after him. Putting the soup on to heat up when he heard the shower stop and setting the coffee on he had everything ready to go by the time Hugh made it back downstairs. Turning to see him hovering a little uncertainly by the kitchen door. He looked a little better, some colour back in his cheeks. 

"Hey, I got some food for you. Just some soup but it should help you keep warm. Come on." Gently steering Hugh to the dining table, before returning with the bowl and mug, then getting his own tea and sitting next to Hugh as a slowly picked up the spoon.

"Thanks Paul." His voice quiet but filled with whatever pain it was that had driven him to Paul's door. Firmly squeezing Hugh's shoulder in reassurance he answered with an equally quiet but firm "Of course. Whatever you need." It took Hugh a moment to compose himself again before turning to his bowl and methodically working his way through it, before finally cupping his hands around the still hot mug.

Paul was silent, his own mug in one hand while he slid his other arm around Hugh's shoulder's. He felt him trembling a little, the silence now loud with unspoken words until Hugh eventually took a deep shaky breath, beginning to explain what had happened. Paul let Hugh get as much of it out as he could, keeping his feelings to himself as he held Hugh, just listening and ending up wrapping both arms around him when he couldn't speak clearly anymore, as Hugh sobbed against him. Slowly calming after several minutes and leaning heavily against Paul, keeping hold of him when, after a few moments, he coaxed him to stand.

Guiding him to the spare room, sitting with him on the bed and keeping an arm around him, Paul held him close. He could feel the exhaustion coming through now as Hugh sagged against him. 

"You're staying here tonight ok? You can get some sleep and we can tackle things in the morning. Just rest for as long as you need and I'm just in the next room if you need anything. Alright?" Getting a nod in reply he helped tuck Hugh into bed, pulling the comforter up around his shoulders. Leaving briefly to bring a glass of water and a box of tissues back with him. He found Hugh already mostly asleep. 

Turning off the light as he pulled the door shut behind him, he turned to start getting himself ready for bed. He had never seen Hugh that upset before and felt he recognised the familiar signs of a final break happening for Hugh in his relationship. He hadn't seemed properly happy in a while, if the last couple of times he had seen him were any indication.  
Whatever he decided to do though, Paul would be there to support him. Finally turning in, trying to settle the worry in his mind to deal with in the morning he turned his own light out and settled into sleep.

~~

Waking up the next morning, Hugh felt like he was being dragged out of a heavy aching fog that had settled over his body. A headache was pounding behind his eyes and his head felt stuffy, like a cold coming on. It took a moment after finally coming properly awake to take in where he was and why he was there. The room was unfamiliar as his eyes adjusted to the light, the confusion of wondering where on earth he was kept things at bay for a few moments. Then remembering knocking on Paul’s door the previous night, being soaked and cold and shivering. That Paul had bundled him up in bed after taking care of him and that everything but the soaking clothes from yesterday were still at home. 

Although maybe it wasn’t really home anymore. The thought of going back made his chest constrict, every emotion in him making it clear that returning was not an option that could be borne. He felt tears rise as he remembered everything that had happened and gratefully grabbed the tissue box Paul had left him, then downed the glass of water after he had let out as much as he could handle for now.

Finally making his way to the bathroom to try and freshen up, he saw the new toothbrush in its packet Paul had left by the sink. A different kind of emotion filled him now, so different to the anguish that been there just a moment ago and was still simmering in the background. Something soft and a little fragile bloomed cautiously, touched at Paul’s thoughtfulness and kindness. Making his way downstairs after finishing in the bathroom, still in Paul’s borrowed clothes, he found him at the table drinking tea and reading, but he looked up as soon as Hugh came into view. A smile greeting Hugh as Paul got up.

“Hey. Are you up for some breakfast?”

Hugh managed a hesitant smile at the greeting. “Thanks.”

“Just so you now, there’s no rush today for anything, for whatever you need to do. We can start with breakfast and go from there. That sound ok?”

Looking into Paul’s eyes he can see he means it. Paul’s never been one to say anything he doesn’t mean, from what Hugh knows of him. There’s also no pity in his gaze, just understanding and gentleness. Hugh knows that while he feels in a marginally better place than he did last night, he still has no clue what he should do now, but his stomach abruptly reminds him that he’s hungry anyway, making one decision easy to make.

An amused smile spreading over Paul’s face, as he leads the way into the kitchen breaks some of the anxiety that had been building up in Hugh. Agreeing on omelettes Hugh got the coffee going while Paul got eggs and a pan and other ingredients out, beginning to cook. It was perfect for a fairly quick but satisfying breakfast as they made their way back to the table with plates and cups, tucking in to their food as a comfortable silence settles around them. Hugh feels a little more settled, knowing he doesn’t have to leave right away and has at least a little time to try and figure out his next step. The one thing he knows for sure right now, with a primal feeling in his gut, is that he can’t go back and stay in that house.

He’s not sure where to go instead though. He doesn’t have many close friends here. He knows Michael doesn’t have the space right now and he can’t afford to stay in a hotel of any kind of long term. Plus all of his things are there and he doesn’t want to leave them once it becomes clear he’s not going to go back anymore. He finishes eating without really realising, sipping his coffee while lost in thought at what needs to happen and what’s possible.

Hugh at least feels finally sure that this relationship, as much time and effort as he’s put into it over the years and the good times they’ve had, has undeniably now run its course. For both their sakes they need to move on and separate from each other. He’s fairly sure his husband isn’t going to come to that conclusion just yet though, both of them have been too used to the unsatisfying status quo after all. So this will be the hardest part. Having to take that first step out on his own, break away from the familiar and start making a new path for himself again. He can’t deny it’s a scary thought. He was years younger and less wise the last time he jump forward into such a venture. He can only feel relieved that they’ve not got around to buying a house together. One of the things that had been a topic of disagreement. 

Maybe this was the reason he had always been reluctant to commit to that. It was at least one thing that they wouldn’t have to try and untangle between them.   
Startling a little from his thoughts at the touch of Paul’s hand brings him back to the present. “Sorry.” But Paul shakes his head.  
“Don’t worry, I know you’ve got a lot on your mind right now. Just so you know, if you need somewhere to stay to figure things out, long or short term, then consider the room yours. You can stay for as long as you want or need.”

~~

Hugh tries to swallow down the upwelling of emotion at Paul’s generosity and kindness. He’s known Paul for some time and they’ve always got on well and he’s counted him a friend, but this feels like so much. Hugh’s feelings have been raw and vulnerable since the other night, when everything seemed to be silently imploding in one go. 

“Are you sure?” 

Compassion fills Paul’s face at that.

“I’ve been through a rough break up, it’s hard. You’re my friend. I’m here to help.” 

Hugh feels exhausted at how much emotion seems to be running wild at the moment. He can’t help it spilling out of him again at Paul’s words. Scrubbing his hands over his face as he takes in some deep, slightly shaky breaths. The warmth of Paul’s hand on his shoulder giving the reassurance that while his life seems to be in turmoil, he’s not alone in it.

“Thank you Paul. I’m not sure how to start trying to figure what to do first, but thank you!”

Paul is a good listener, letting Hugh ramble out his disjointed feelings and thoughts over more tea without judgment or comment. When he does interject, his questions help Hugh come to his own realisations. Going back to his house later to collect clothes and personal effects and work necessities seems like stepping back into the maelstrom after the brief respite in the refuge of Paul’s home. He found his phone, which he had left behind the night before, no messages.

He couldn’t take everything of his in one trip and being honest with himself, he still didn’t completely want to. It felt like severing this part of his life in too final and brutal a manner. He did make sure to take everything that was important to him though, his essentials. Planning to go back that evening when Jonathon would be home, to try and talk in some way about what was happening. To at least say in person how he felt about what was left of their relationship. He wasn’t anticipating it going particularly well, but he knew he would regret not trying. He couldn’t do this over messages and phones calls and texts, at least not this new beginning out of this ending. 

Going back to Paul’s that evening Hugh was quiet and withdrawn. Paul didn’t try to draw him out, just sat with him, the TV on although Hugh couldn’t have told him what was on. Paul’s warm quiet company soothing the raw edges pulled loose inside him, before tiredness finally caught up with him and after a quiet goodnight, Hugh went to bed.   
Paul’s home becomes a refuge from the strife of his break up. It wasn’t quite the agony of conflict he had feared, but the wrench of coming apart was no less painful for it. It was exhausting as well, with no respite from his own emotions. At times it felt like it was slowly crushing him, a heavy immovable weight that filled his chest. A constant ache he couldn’t escape from.

On a few, thankfully rare days, Hugh woke up with the feeling of a painful weight in his chest. They were the hardest to get through, the feeling seeming to stifle everything else. Paul always seemed to know when that weight was overpowering, the pain throbbing inside him too much to ignore as Hugh managed to get himself down stairs in at least a reasonably presentable state, in need of comfort, wearing his warmest and softest clothes. 

Paul had been doing things in the kitchen when Hugh came down, but not long after he settled into a corner of the couch, Paul emerged with a mug of hot chocolate, just how Hugh liked it. Settling into the couch himself, with his own mug, he gently pulled Hugh into him, until he rested against his body, head on his shoulder, Paul’s arm gently resting around Hugh. Paul’s warmth and comfort cushioned Hugh’s battered heart. Needing the companionship while he tried to work his way through it, coming to trust beyond question that Paul would be there for him, hold him when he needed it. When he couldn’t bare dealing with another human being, but somehow Paul helped make the hardest days bearable.

One evening after he had returned from work and changed, Paul called him down to have a movie night. It was a lighthearted comedy, not something Hugh had to think too much on. As the movie continued and snacks were eaten, Hugh found a little of the weight that always seemed to be pulling him down retreating. He wasn’t even aware of when exactly he dosed off. He had been leaning back against the sofa, tipping a little towards Paul and his sarcastic running commentary of the film. Next thing he was waking up, finding himself resting against Paul’s warm leg, head resting against his lap. The lights were still dimmed but the TV was muted, just flickering images, turning to look up and seeing Paul asleep, tucked into the corner of the sofa.

He took a moment, lying there resting against Paul, to soak in the feeling of calmness that was filling the moment. It had felt like a hard to grasp feeling lately, even when not directly deconstructing his relationship it was taking up so much of his thoughts it felt continuous. Those moments between him and Paul though were moments of reprieve. How Paul made him laugh and coaxed him into debates that were engaging and wonderfully distracting, instead of the anxious conflicts that had caused such stress and upset before.  
It had taken some time after leaving and moving in with Paul for him to consciously notice the difference. That coming back didn’t create a frisson of stress about whether the evening would be peaceful or not. That he had come to think of Paul’s home as Home in his own mind. 

A month after he had finished collecting all his belongings, Paul had told him he didn’t have to keep everything hidden away in his room and Hugh found he had cleared cupboard and shelf space for him in the kitchen and living room so he could have his things out. 

How Paul had calmly but firmly told Hugh’s ex that No, he couldn’t come in as Hugh didn’t want to see him, never wavering, when Hugh knew he couldn’t handle it at that moment. How without judgement he let Hugh cry on his shoulder, in both relief and sadness when he signed the final piece of paperwork to confirm the divorce.   
When it’s been a few months since it was finalised between Hugh and his now ex-husband, he wonders if he should think about moving, but Paul never asks Hugh to go.

~~

It’s been a year since Hugh became a single man again. Since he stepped out into the world in a new direction, making a new path for himself, in this new home he’s been sharing with Paul. He raised the question once, about finding his own place and letting Paul have his home back. It was the first time Paul had seemed to hesitate.

“I understand if you want to get your own place, of course. But if you don’t want to then I’m happy for you to stay here. It’s been nice having your company.”

There’s an earnest look on Paul’s face, something in his eyes that makes Hugh believe him, that he wants Hugh there. Being honest with himself, which Hugh endeavours to be, he knows he doesn’t want to leave either. He’s been used to living with someone for a long time and being with Paul has reminded him how it can be when it’s good. What sharing your life with someone is supposed to be like. So he stays.

It’s only a few months later that Hugh admits to himself that he’s likely in love with Paul. He doesn’t mention it, he knows the likelihood of it being a rebound after his breakup and he doesn’t want to lose what he’s found. How Paul has become his closest and best friend. How Paul knows him and he knows Paul. How they care for each other. He takes the time to try and let his feelings fade, let that flush of affection dissipate into platonic love between them, but it lingers. As months pass it only grows deeper. He is old enough and knows himself well enough that, eventually, he admits to himself that he loves him. He’s not sure if he can bring himself to tell Paul though, to risk it all again after so much strife is only recently behind him. To likely lose the home he’s found with Paul.

He can see that he had fallen out of love with his ex some time before their final break up, and likely his ex with him. The difference being so marked now he’s experiencing afresh what it is to love someone else fully. He begins to wonder sometimes, on what Paul’s feelings might be. He’s not a tactile person, like Hugh is, but he’s noticed how much more Paul touches him compared to anyone else. The times they go out together for lunches and events, how easily they work as a pair. The overheard assumptions that they’re together.

Doing his best to be objective, he can’t help but wonder if maybe there’s a chance. The way he’s sometime seen Paul looking at him, from the corner of his eye. How he seems happy to share so much of himself when Paul always seemed to prefer his own company in the past. He can admit to himself however, that’s he’s afraid of being wrong. It took everything he had to break away from his last relationship and rebuild his life. To be wrong now will mean starting again, so soon after the last time he almost doesn’t quite feel he has it in him. He’s always done his best to be brave though, no matter how hard it is. Pining away forever is not an appealing alternative.

He steels himself to bring up the subject that evening, once he and Paul are both home. On arrival though, Paul already has a pensive expression as he greets Hugh, asking if they can talk. Hugh can’t help the nerves, but swallows them down to see what Paul wants to say. Paul had made tea ready for when Hugh got in, handing him his mug as they sit down together at the table. Cradling it in the moment of silence as they settle. Paul takes a moment to gather his thoughts, before he takes in a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry that this is kind coming out of nowhere. I’ve wanted to be sure before I said anything.”

Paul’s fingers clutch his mug as chooses his words, Hugh’s concern bubbling inside.

“I know how hard it was to go through your break up and I don’t want to make you feel like you have to up root anything again. But honesty is important, for both of us. I don’t want this to come out sometime later and for you to feel I lied or hid this from you.”

“Paul, I know you’ve always been honest with me, that we’ve been honest with each other.” Doing his best to give Paul an encouraging smile, for him to go ahead.

“We’ve always got on well, since before everything happened. The more we’ve come to know each other now, the closer we’ve become…it’s made me think lately. I had to admit it to myself first. I have feelings for you Hugh. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable living here, but it’s completely reasonable if you do. I would never push this on you, we could carry on as before, if that’s what you want, I just felt you ought to know.”

Hugh’s heart was pounding in his chest, the realisation of what he suddenly thought Paul might say, confirmed a moment later was more than he had let himself hope for. The emotion wanting to spill out of him as he distantly realised how hard he was gripping his mug, bringing a hand to his mouth as he choked a little, feeling tears in his eyes. He reached out to grip Paul’s hand at the stricken look on his face, wanting to comfort him but words were impossible. Giddy relief, disbelief, too many feelings filling him up to say anything that made sense. Pushing back from the table to stand, he pulled Paul up with him by his hand, before letting go to wrap his arms around him, holding him tight. He could feel Paul’s arms slowly come around him, holding him in turn. Paul’s hands soothingly stroking over his back as he tried to get himself under control enough to explain things to Paul. 

A quiet “Hugh?” after a few moments, prompted him to take in a deep breath, pressing his cheek to Paul’s face, still taking in the revelations.

“I feel the same Paul. About you. God I was coming back today to tell you and I was worrying about how it would go. Oh Paul, what are we like?” The overflowing relief and happiness finally taking over as he laughed at himself, feeling Paul’s intake of breath at his words before he holds Hugh closer. The feel of Paul’s laughter as they press against each other, gripping tight, both weak with the release of the stress and worry over facing this moment.

They are both giddy after that, neither one able to stop smiling and laughing a little as it strikes each of them again throughout the evening. Smiling when they catch each other’s eye as they make dinner together and sit down to eat. Enjoying the moment and not worrying about what comes next they just bask in each other’s company. Lightly touching as they clear the dishes and prepare for bed. They still go to their separate rooms that night, but not before holding each other again outside their doors, pressing into each other. 

Hugh can’t resist a gentle kiss on Paul’s cheek as he lightly strokes his face. The dear beautiful face he’s come to love, seeing the soft adoration in Paul’s eyes in turn. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Hugh wants to say something more to mark this, still floating on air and the smile he’s not lost all evening making his face ache, but in the best possible way.   
Leaning forward, Paul places a gentle kiss at the corner of Hugh’s lips. His smile equally undimmed all evening. “You will.” They clasp hands for a moment, slowly separating from each other before they eventually head towards their rooms. After one last look, they both finally separate, shutting the door, Hugh falling into bed in a daze. He hadn’t dared to let himself hope for this, despite knowing how close they were and desperately wanting the possibility to be an option.

But now the future he hadn’t honestly let himself fully believe would happen, is right in front of him. It will be an adjustment, they’ve got so used to how they live together and how their friendship works, adjusting will be interesting. But maybe it will come naturally, as so many other things have between them. Either way, tomorrow feels like a start of a new part of his life. 

That first morning after he first came to Paul was the start of something new, hard fought for and ultimately successful. Now a new future awaited again. Hugh can’t wait.

~~

Paul had debated about making dinner before Hugh got home, but in the end decided to stick with just tea. This could end up being a very awkward and uncomfortable evening and he wanted to do his best to make this as easy on Hugh as possible. He had a confession to make, one he had been deliberating on and thinking about for some time now. He had always liked Hugh a great deal, even before the breakup, never thinking of anything more when Hugh had been with his ex. All the time he had now spent with him since he had invited Hugh to stay, how he had come to love his company, sharing his home with him. Before he had always treasured his private space and not imagined wanting to have someone else part of that.

He didn’t want to give up Hugh’s presence in what had become their home, instead of just his, but he also knew he had to be honest. As afraid as he was about the possible consequences of his confession, he hated the thought more of Hugh finding out somehow, from someone else and feeling that he had been lied to, by someone he thought he could trust and had trusted. Paul knew what it felt like to be betrayed in that manner and it was unthinkable to do that to Hugh. 

Arriving home on time, as always, Paul had the mugs of tea ready as Hugh took of his coat and shoes, going through his usual routine on arriving home. He had been a little quiet lately himself and while Paul hated the thought of adding to whatever was on his mind, he couldn’t in good conscience keep this secret for any longer. Once they’re seated with their tea, Paul does his best to get out the words he’s been practicing all day, trying to reassure Hugh as best he can. He can feel he’s gripping his mug too tightly, but can’t quite make himself stop. Feeling guilty at the concern on Hugh’s face as he gets to the truth, confessing his feelings, trying not think about where this could go from here.

Then things seem to happen both too quickly and in slow motion. 

His heart breaking as Hugh seems to try holding in a sob, before suddenly gripping his hand and pulling him up and into a tight hug. Holding Paul tight against him through unsteady breaths, before returning Paul’s confession and sending his heart racing for the opposite reason. He’s not quite sure what to do with himself after that, still feeling the rush of sinking and soaring so suddenly. Just holding each other up as a hopeful, unexpected possible future seems to come into existence around them.

Paul is in a happy daze of delight the rest of the evening. Each attempt to calm himself derailed at a glance or touch form Hugh, each one readily returned. Going to sleep that night takes some time, but only because of the happiness flooding him. Lying in the dark after hugging Hugh goodnight, reliving every moment in amazed joy. Tomorrow will be even better.


End file.
